Methods of generating a running locus of a vehicle have conventionally been employed, for example, in apparatus for providing a driver with an expected running locus through a display or the like (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The apparatus of Patent Literature 1 is one which derives a running locus according to the road shape and the running speed of the own vehicle and provides the driver with the derived running locus by projecting it onto a windshield or the like.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-228139